tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Guilt Trip
Log Title: Guilt Trip Characters: Ravage, Reflector, Scourge, Starscream, Windshear Location: Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon Date: 28 December 2011 TP: Non-TP Summary: Ravage stops by to inform Starscream of recent events. Category:2011 Category:Logs Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon This is not a good place to be. Everything about this room whispers that. The souless slate-grey walls trimmed with a purple that puts one in mind of suffocating blood. The medtables, hard and unyeilding, and each fitted with heavy metal restraints. The consoles beside each that stand like tombstones, and despite their benign purpose, are none too reasurring to patients. Even the lighting in Trypticon's medical bay is harsh. Bright and glaring, easily enough to see one's work by, but as cold and heartless as Trypticon himself. A storage rack in one corner features a set of simple medical droids, which many Decepticons would rather trust than a medic they may have offended, and who might still be carrying a grudge. Starscream is still workinng on the reports hes put off all month. Hes decided to ignore the Sweep taking care of his nails and is amused by Vortex being bored because theres no one damaged. Windshear walks over and leans back against the desk the Air Commander is seated at. He folds his arms and looks over at the monitor. then he smirks, "Thats not spelled right..." he says and unfolds his arms to point to the offendinly spelled word on the screen. Starscream pauses in his typing and looks up at Windshear. The look on his face is undescribable and for a moment he just stares at the Zombie colored Seeker. Then with a slight sneer he looks back at the screen and corrects the word. Ravage pads silently into the medical bay, pausing near the door to take in the mechs present. Windshear tries to keep from laughing at Starscream's reaction and then catches something out of the corner of his optic. He looks toward what he saw and sees Ravage. "Ravage." he rumbles, "Whats up? Looking for someone?" Scourge peers over at the cassetticon. "Greetings," he says, "I trust you have good news?" Ravage looks between Windshear and Starscream, then directs his gaze at the reports Starscream is working on. Windshear follows Ravage's gaze toward the Air Commander. He glances at the screen again and then back at Ravage with a smirk. He says nothing though. Starscream look over at Ravage, "What are you doing here?" he sneers, "Soundwave send you to spy on me?" Ravage leaps up onto Starscream's desk and delicately prances across the keyboard, clearing the screen and bringing up a display of footage taken at the defeat of the Decepticons by the humans at the Antarctic heating station. He lands lightly at the side of the desk and stares at the Air Commander. The Sweep strokes his beard as he watches what Ravage is doing. The sight of the cat on the keyboard is mildly amusing to him. "That's not good news," he says, "Does Lord Megatron know?" Starscream watches in horror as his report vanishes. "RAVAGE!!!!!" he shrieks. "LOOK WAHT YOU DID YOU MORO--oh." he sees the video and watches it closely. "Humans did this? Hoe disgraceful. Had I been there this wouldn't have happened -- wait, where was Megatron?" His optics gleam and the tone of his voice grows very aloof, "This is clear evidence that Megatron is not fit to lead us --" he starts to say something else then looks back at Scourge, "Its great news for me, Scourge..." Scourge folds his arms and levels a glare at Starscream. He shakes his head slightly in an annoyed gesture. Windshear watches Ravage get Starscream's attention abruptly and then listens to everything thats been said all around since then. He doesn't say a word, just watches the vid. Ravage gives a low growl, batting the keys some more. The footage rewinds and zooms in on Megatron as the Decepticon Lord steps aside from a barrage of missiles from a human jet. "I see," Scourge says, nodding at the cassetticon. He goes back to applying hardener to his talons. Starscream looks back at the screen and get a miserable look on his face. Then it hardens, "That means nothing. In fact it only proves how incompitent Megatron truly is." Windshear is definately not saying anything about this now. He glances at Starscream, then to Ravage then to Scourge and back to the screen. Ravage freezes the image on a frame depicting tanks firing on the heating station. He superimposes on this image the silhouettes of Starscream, Windshear, and Scourge. The robot cat glares at each mech in turn, then leaps down from the desk and stalks silently to the door. Starscream glares at Ravage, "WHAT!!? We werent there! Why are you trying to set us up? This is lame even for you..." Ravage's head bobs at Starscream's words. Windshear thinks he knows what Ravage is getting at but stays silent. Starscream sneers, "Fine.. what do you want, Ravage?" Reflector wander into the repair bay Ravage gives a passing glance to Reflector as they come in. Reflector doesn't seem to even notice Ravage. Reflector stop to salute Scourge before moving to the back of the room and appearing to look busy. Ravage ignores Starscream's question and pads from the medical bay. Reflector make themselves busy in the back of the medbay, pretending not to take notice of the other Decepticons. Starscream hates to be ignored. "RAVAGE!" he snaps, "Answer ME! I ORDER YOU!" Spectro smiles slightly to himself while his back it turned to the others. Ravage's only response is a snarl, tossed over his shoulder at the Air Commander. Spyglass looks over, throwing a glance at Spectro. Windshear twitches a wing, "That snarl I dont think would translate into anything nice..." he says to no one in particular. Viewfinder smirks to himself when he thinks no one is looking. Starscream gives Windshear a look that could kill and then looks back at the video again. He watches it again, "Had I been there we would not have lost..." and then it hits him. It was because he and Windshear and Scourge were not there -- but mainly him, that they lost.